1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and more particularly to an improved bicycle pedal.
2. Related Art
A number of pedal designs have been made commercially available. Pedal designs include basic pedals and a variety of clipless versions for clamping shoes to pedals. Basic pedal designs range from pedals designed to be used for casual riding, to larger pedals with aggressive traction pins to be used for downhill riding and racing. These larger pedals with aggressive traction pins are generally called “Platform” pedals.
Traction pins are pins that can be added or removed per rider preference, and can be longer or shorter per rider preference. However, in some cases, the pins cannot be replaced after they have become worn down or broken. Platform pedals typically use traction pins that have a hex or screwdriver slot in the heads, and these are usually exposed to impacts and wear that can damage the head. As the head wears, the hex or screwdriver slot becomes more and more difficult to access, making the pins difficult or impossible to remove with the correct tool. Typically, a broken traction pin breaks off at the base of the platform, leaving nothing to grab for removal.
In an attempt to solve the aforementioned problem of traction pin replacement, some platform pedals are designed so that the traction pins are installed from the backside of the outer surface of the platform. The advantage is that the head of the traction pins do not wear, and if the pin breaks off from an impact, the head is still intact for removing the broken pin. The disadvantage is that the location of the traction pins is limited by having to be able to access the head from the backside. For example, the traction pins on one side of the platform cannot be located directly opposite traction pins on the other side of the platform, or else there is no access to install or remove the pins. Also, the platform must be designed to allow access to the heads, and this limits the design of the platform. For example, the platform may have holes or contours on each side the only purpose of which is to allow access to the traction pinheads, even though these holes or contours may compromise the shape of the pedal.
Prior art platform pedal bodies are typically made as a single component, and do not have separate plates as part of their structure. The structure is made of a single material. The wear on platform pedals is uneven, because some portions of the pedal are more prone to contact and impact the ground and rocks than other portions. If the single pedal body component is made of a material that is very strong, then most of the pedal is over-built and expensive. If the pedal body is damaged in one area, then it is relatively expensive to replace the entire pedal body.
Prior art platform pedal bodies are typically either die cast from aluminum or extruded from aluminum and then CNC machined. Die casting costs less but cannot be anodized (usually painted instead) like extruded parts. Anodizing is more durable than paint and aesthetically preferred over paint, but extruded and CNC machined bodies are more expensive primarily because CNC machining is expensive. The one piece three dimensional hollow shape of prior art platform pedals prevents less expensive processes such as stamping that could otherwise reduce or eliminate expensive CNC machining.